interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
HA
=h (ha, hache)= * pt: (agá) oitava letra do alfabeto (consoante) =ha (I) (=hectar)= * sub * ha¹ ???? * pt: pr ha (3ª p. do sing. do pres. do indic. do verbo haver.) * en: pr of haber ???? have, has * ha² ???? * pt: abr hectar * en: abbr * hectar ???? =habanera= * sub =habeas corpus= * habeas corpus L ???? * pt: habeas corpus L * en: Law habeas corpus =haber= * sub =haber= * v * haber¹ ???? * pt: v haver, ter * en: v to have (1. to own, possess; 2. function: auxiliary, forming the perfect tenses); * haber a ???? to have to, be obliged to; * haber (frigido, ration, etc.) ???? see frigido, ration, etc. ???? ; * il habe ???? there is, there are; * ille habe 20 annos ???? he is 20 years old * ◊ See verbal form ha ???? * haber² ???? * pt: n haver (ter, possuir, existir) * en: n possessions, belongings; holdings =habile= * adj * habile ???? * pt: adj hábil * en: adj skilful, able * ◊ habilitate-habilitar; inhabile-inhabilitate =habilitar= * v * habilitar ???? * pt: v habilitar * en: v Law to enable, entitle; * habilitar se ???? to qualify oneself (for an office, position, etc.) * ◊ habilitation; rehabilitar-rehabilitation =habilitate= * sub * habilitate ???? * pt: n habilidade * en: n skill, ability =habilitation= * sub * habilitation ???? * pt: n habilitação (1. capacidade; 2. qualificação) * en: n habilitation (1. capacitation, enabling; 2. qualifying, qualification) =habitabile= * adj * habitabile ???? * pt: adj habitável * en: adj habitable =habitabilitate= * sub =habitaculo= * sub =habitante= * sub * habitante ???? * pt: n habitante * en: n inhabitant =habitar= * v * habitar ???? * pt: v habitar, morar * en: v to live in, inhabit; * habitar un loco ???? to inhabit, live in a place; * habitar in un loco ???? to live, dwell in a place * ◊ habitante; habitabile; habitation; cohabitar-cohabitation =habitat= * sub * habitat NL ???? * pt: n habitat NL * en: n habitat =habitation= * sub * habitation ???? * pt: n habitação (1. acção de habitar; 2. residência) * en: n habitation (1. action of inhabiting; 2. abode, residence) =habito= * sub * habito (há-) ???? * pt: n 1. habito, vestuário; 2. costume) * en: n I. (suit of) clothes; also: dress; II. habit (1. dress of a religious order; 2. custom); * le habito non face le monacho ???? Proverb the cowl does not make the monk * ◊ habitude; habitual; habituar-dishabituar * habitu- * en: see habito ???? =habitual= * adj * habitual ???? * pt: adj habitual * en: adj habitual =habitualitate= * sub =habituar= * v * habituar ???? * pt: v habituar, acostumar * en: v to habituate, accustom =habituation= * sub =habitude= * sub * habitude ???? * pt: n habito * en: n habit, habitude =habitué= * sub * habitué F ???? * pt: n habitué F * en: n habitué =Habsburgo= * sub n pr * hac] ???? * pt: adv aqui, cá, neste lugar * en: adv here, this way, on this side * hacha (-sha) ???? * pt: n machada, enxó * en: n ax, axe * ◊ hachetta; hachar-hachamento, hachatoria =hacha {sj}= * sub * hachamento (-sh-) ???? * pt: n cortadura; (acto de) cortar, rachar * en: n (act of) chopping, hacking =hachamento {sj}= * sub * hachar (-sh-) ???? * pt: v machadar * en: v to chop, hack; to chop up, hash; * carne hachate ???? Cookery chopped meat; also: hash =hachar {sj}= * v * hachatoria (-sh-) ???? * pt: n trincho * en: n 1. chopping knife, chopper; 2. meat grinder; 3. chopping board, butcher’s block =hachatoria {sj}= * sub * hachetta (-sh-) ???? * pt: n enxó * en: n hatchet =hachetta {sj}= * sub * hachich (hashísh) ???? * pt: n haxixe * en: n hashish =hachura {sj}= * sub =hachurar {sj}= * v =hacienda= * sub =hack= * sub =hacker= * sub =hadal= * adj =Hades= * sub =hadj= * sub =hadji= * sub =hafnium= * sub * hafnium ???? * pt: n Quim. háfnio (Hf) =haga= * sub * haga ???? * pt: n sebe, cerca, tapume * en: n hedge; * le Haga ???? the Hague =hagarde= * adj =hagiographia= * sub =hagiographic= * adj =hagiographista= * sub =hagiographo= * sub =hagiolatria= * sub =hagiologia= * sub =hagiologic= * adj =hagiologista= * sub =hagiologo= * sub =hagioscopio= * sub =hahnium= * sub =haiku= * sub =hairon= * sub * hairon ???? * pt: n airão * en: n heron =Haiti= * sub n pr =haitian= * adj =haitiano= * sub * hal- * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ halito; exhalar; inhalar =halar= * v =halation= * sub =halesia= * sub =halibut= * sub * halibut ???? * pt: n halibut =halicto= * sub =halite= * sub =halito= * sub * halito (há-) ???? * pt: n hálito * en: n breath; halitus =halitose (-osis)= * sub =hall= * sub * hall A ???? * pt: n hall A * en: n hall (1. large and stately room; 2. lobby) =hallebarda= * sub =hallebardero= * sub * hallelujah (-úya) ???? * pt: n aleluia * en: hallelujah, alleluia =hallelujah {ja}= =hallo!= * interj * hallo! ???? * pt: interj olá! * en: interj hello! =hallucinante= * adj =hallucinar= * v * hallucinar ???? * pt: v alucinar * en: v to hallucinate * ◊ hallucination; hallucinatori =hallucination= * sub * hallucination ???? * pt: n alucinação * en: n hallucination =hallucinatori= * adj * hallucinatori ???? * pt: adj alucinatório/a * en: adj hallucinatory =hallucinogene= * adj =hallucinogenic= * adj =hallucinogeno= * sub =hallucinose (-osis)= * sub =halma= * sub =halo= * sub * halo ???? * pt: n Metereol. halo, aureola * en: n Meterol. halo =halochimia= * sub =halochromia= * sub =haloflora= * sub =halogenation= * sub =halogene= * adj =halogeno= * sub =halogenuro= * sub =halographia= * sub =halographic= * adj =haloide= * adj =halomantia= * sub =halometria= * sub =halometric= * adj =halometro= * sub =halon= * sub =halophile= * adj =halophyte= * adj =halophytic= * adj =halophyto= * sub =haloplancton= * sub =haloscopio= * sub =halotechnica= * sub =haltere= * sub =halterophilia= * sub =halterophilo= * sub =haltica= * sub =halto= * sub * halto ???? * pt: n alto, pare, basta; * halto! ???? (Mil.) alto!, pare! * en: n halt, stop; * facer halto ???? (Mil.) to halt, make a halt; * halto! ???? (Mil.) halt! =hamaca= * sub * hamaca ???? * pt: n maca * en: n hammock * ◊ hamacar =hamacar= * v * hamacar * en: v -; * hamacar se ???? to swing in a hammock =hamada= * sub =hamadryade= * sub =hamadryas= * sub =hamamelidaceas= * sub pl =hamamelis= * sub =hamate= * adj * hamate ???? * pt: adj anzolado/a (a forma de anzol) * en: adj hooked, hamate =hamatifolie= * adj =hamburger= * sub * hamburger A ???? * pt: n hamburguer =hamburgese= * adj =hamburgese= * sub =hamirostre= * adj * hamirostre * en: adj Zool. hamirostrate =hamita= * sub =hamitic= * adj =hamo= * sub * hamo ???? * pt: n anzol * en: n hook, fishhook; also: Anat. hamus * ◊ hamulo; hamate; hamirostre etc. =hamster= * sub * hamster G ???? * pt: n hamster G * en: n Zool. hamster =hamulate= * adj =hamulo= * sub * hamulo * en: n Zool. hamulus =hanca= * sub * hanca ???? * pt: n 1. anca; 2. garupa; quarto traseiro dos animais) * en: n haunch; also: hip, hindquarter, etc. =handball= * sub =handicap= * sub * handicap A ???? * pt: n handicap A * en: n Racing handicap =handicapar= * v =handicapato= * sub =handicapator= * sub =hangar= * sub * hangar F ???? * pt: n hangar F * en: n hangar =hannoverian= * adj =hannoveriano= * sub =Hanse= * sub n pr =hanseatic= * adj =hapax= * sub =haplographia= * sub =haploide= * adj =haplolalia= * sub =haplologia= * sub =haploscopic= * adj =haploscopio= * sub =happening= * sub =happyend= * sub =happyfew= * sub =haptonomia= * sub =haptonomic= * adj =haptonomista= * sub =haptonomo= * sub =haptotropismo= * sub =haquenea= * sub =harakiri= * sub * harakiri J ???? * pt: n harakiri J * en: n hara-kiri =haranga= * sub =harangar= * v =harddisk= * sub =hardimento= * sub * hardimento ???? * pt: n ousadia * en: n boldness, hardihood =hardir= * v * hardir ???? * pt: v ousar * en: v to be bold * ◊ hardimento; hardite-harditessa; inhardir =hardite= * adj * hardite ???? * pt: adj ousado/a * en: 1. pp of hardir ???? ; 2. adj bold, daring, hardy * harditemente ???? * pt: adv ousadamente =harditessa= * sub * harditessa ???? * pt: n ousadia * en: n boldness, daring, hardihood =hardrock= * sub =hardware= * sub * hardware A ???? * pt: n hardware A =harem= * sub * harem ???? * pt: n harem * en: n harem, seraglio =haringo= * sub * haringo ???? * pt: n Zool. arenque * en: n herring; * haringo fumate ???? kipper =harmonia= * sub * harmonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n harmonia * en: n harmony * ◊ harmonic-inharmonic, harmonica; harmoniose-disharmoniose, inharmoniose; enharmonic; disharmonia-disharmonic; inharmonia; harmonisar-harmonista, disharmonisar =harmonic= * adj * harmonic ???? * pt: adj harmónico/a * en: adj 1. Mus. harmonic (* pertaining to harmonies or harmony); 2. harmonious; * tono harmonic ???? harmonic tone =harmonica= * sub * harmonica ???? * pt: n harmónica, marimba, acordeão * en: n I. harmonics; II. harmonica (1. glass harmonica; 2. instrument of glockenspiel type; 3. mouth organ) =harmonico= * sub =harmoniose= * adj * harmoniose ???? * pt: adj harmonioso/a * en: adj harmonious =harmoniositate= * sub =harmonisar= * v * harmonisar ???? * pt: v harmonizar * en: v to harmonize (1. Mus.; 2. to bring into harmony or agreement; 3. to be in harmony or agreement) =harmonisation= * sub =harmonisator= * sub =harmonista= * sub * harmonista ???? * pt: n harmonista * en: n harmonist (* one skilled in harmony) =harmonium= * sub * harmonium NL ???? * pt: n harmonium NL * en: n reed organ, harmonium =harnesar= * v * harnesar ???? * pt: v enfeitar, aparelhar * en: v to harness, put a harness on (a horse) =harnese= * sub * harnese ???? * pt: n 1. arreio, jaez, aparelho; 2. enfeite, ornamento * en: n harness (1. body armor; 2. as in “a horse’s harness”) * ◊ harnesar =harpa= * sub * harpa ???? * pt: n Mus. harpa * en: n Mus. harp Hence. harpista =harpista= * sub * harpista ???? * pt: n harpista * en: n harpist =harpon= * sub * harpon ???? * pt: n arpão * en: n harpoon * ◊ harponero; harponar-harponage =harponage= * sub * harponage (-aje) ???? * pt: n arpoação * en: n (act of) harpooning =harponar= * v * harponar ???? * pt: v arpoar * en: v to harpoon =harponero= * sub * harponero ???? * pt: n arpoeiro, arpador * en: n harpooner * harpyia (-íya) ???? * pt: n Mitol. harpia * en: n Mythol. Harpy =harpyia {ija}= * sub =haruspical= * adj =haruspice= * sub =haruspicina= * sub =hasardar= * v * hasardar ???? * pt: v ousar, arriscar * en: v to hazard, risk =hasardate= * adj * hasardate ???? * pt: adj/pp aventurado/a, arriscado/a * en: 1. pp of hasardar ???? ; 2. adj hazardous, risky =hasardo= * sub * hasardo ???? * pt: n perigo, risco, ousadia * en: n hazard (1. risk, peril; 2. chance); * al hasardo ???? at random * ◊ hasardose; hasardar-hasardate =hasardose= * adj * hasardose ???? * pt: adj perigoso/a, temerário/a * en: adj hazardous, risky =hasch= * sub =haschich {sjisj}= * sub =haspa= * sub =haspar= * v * hassium ???? * pt: n Quim. hassio (Hs) =hastar= * v * hastar ???? * pt: v apressar, afanar * en: v to hasten, hurry =hastate= * adj =haste= * sub * haste ???? * pt: n pressa, afano * en: n haste, hurry * ◊ hastive; hastar =hastifolie= * adj =hastilabie= * adj =hastipetale= * adj =hastisepale= * adj =hastive= * adj * hastive ???? * pt: adj pressuroso/a, afanoso * en: adj hasty =hattrick= * sub =haubitze= * sub =haurir= * v * haurir haur-/haust- ???? * pt: v haurir, esgotar * en: v to draw, draw out (water, etc.) * ◊ haustorio; exhaurir * haust- * en: see haurir ???? =haustorio= * sub * haustorio * en: n Bot. haustorium =haute couture= * sub =haute cuisine= * sub =Havana= * sub n pr * Havana ???? * pt: npr Havana (1. Havana capital de Cuba; 1. (charuto) havano) * en: npr Havana; * havana ???? Havana (cigar) * ◊ havanese =havanese= * adj =havanese= * sub * havanese ???? * pt: adj havanês * en: adj Havana, from Havana * haver] ???? * pt: v haver * en: v (* haber ???? ) * Hawai (-á-i) ???? * pt: npr Havai, Hauai * en: npr Hawaii; * insulas Hawai ???? Hawaiian Islands * ◊ hawaian =hawaian= * adj * hawaian ???? * pt: adj havaiano/a, hauaiano/a * en: adj Hawaiian =Hawaii= * sub n pr